I'm MadClone Wars version
by Yakko Warner's twin
Summary: Stardust and Drexin are Fighting,Ahsoke complaing about everything, and Obi-Wan tries to get them to stop in a big musical number


I'm Mad-Star Wars: The Clone Wars version

Disclaimer: I own no one except Padawan Stardust Fanisha and Drexin

Stardust and Drexin and Ahsoka slept peacefully in their sleeping quarters when the intercom suddenly cane on and Obi-Wan's voice rang in their ears.

Obi-Wan: Wake up! It's late!  
It's twenty minutes after eight  
Everyone get up; it's time to go  
Up and at 'em now  
Come on; shake a leg  
Have some juice and scrambled egg  
On the floor and out the door  
Let's get on our way.

Stardust : Hey, watch out!  
Drexin: What's the matter?  
Stardust: You almost knocked me off the ladder  
Drexin: No I didn't  
Stardust: Yes you did; I almost fell  
Drexin: Don't exaggerate  
Stardust: I'm not  
Drexin: Yeah, right  
Stardust: Are you trying to pick a fight?  
Drexin: Will you get out of my face?  
Stardust: Well, you're always in my space  
Obi-Wan: Hey get off each other's case  
Because we're trying to get along.

Ahsoka: I want pancakes  
Or a waffle  
This tastes awful  
Is that all we've got?  
Can't find my clothes  
And I need to blow my nose  
And my socks are full holes  
And my shoelace has a knot.

Stardust: That's my toothbrush  
Drexin: No it's not  
Stardust: Well, it's sitting in my slot  
Drexin: No it isn't; this is mine and that one's yours  
Stardust: Well, you're standing in my way  
Drexin: Yeah, that's tough  
Obi-Wan: Alright now that's enough  
Everybody get your stuff  
Because we're going out the door.

Every time we get into the car  
It's so much work  
It takes us twenty minutes  
While you're driving me berserk  
With your playing und your jumping  
Und your running all about  
When I finally get you inside  
You always lock me out!

Stardust: I'm mad, I'm mad  
I'm really, really, really mad  
You poked me with your elbow in my side  
Drexin: No I didn't!  
Stardust: Yes you did  
Drexin: Nuh-uh  
Stardust: You did  
And I'm just a little kid  
You're lying; don't deny it  
Drexin: Oh, I'm gonna hit you  
Stardust: Yeah, just try it  
Obi-Wan: Will both of you be quiet  
'Cause we're driving in a car!

Stardust: Ow, he hit me!  
Drexin: Ow, she bit me!  
Stardust: He said he's gonna "get me"  
Drexin: No I didn't  
Stardust: Yes you did!  
Obi-Wan: Alright that's it; now I forbid  
Either one of you to say another word!

Ahsoka: Are we there yet?  
I'm tired.  
I'm hungry.  
How far?  
My nose is snotty  
Need to move my body  
Gotta use the potty  
Better stop the car.

Stardust: Stop it!  
Drexin: No, you stop it  
Obi-Wan: Why can't you both just drop it?  
Stardust: Well, he started it  
Drexin: Oh, yeah, I'm really sure, uh-huh  
Stardust: Na-uh  
Drexin: Uh-huh  
Stardust: It's your fault  
Drexin: No it's not.  
Your leg is in my spot  
Obi-Wan: Drexin you be quiet  
Und that goes for you too, Star!

Every time we take a trip  
It's always just the same  
With the fighting und the biting  
Und the calling all those names  
Then there's pushing und there's shoving  
Und there's scratching on the neck  
When we finally get to where we're going  
Everyone's a wreck!

DA+S : Yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak!

Stardust: I'm mad, I'm mad/ Ahsoka: Are we there yet?  
I'm really, really, really mad /I'm tired.  
You poked me with your elbow in my side/ I'm hungry.  
Drexin: No I didn't!/How far?  
Stardust: Yes, you did, you did/ My nose is snotty  
And I'm just a little kid /Need to move my body  
Obi-Wan: Will both of you be quiet /Got to use the potty  
'Cause we're driving in a car!/ Better stop the car.

Obi-Wan: We're here, we're here  
Doesn't anybody want to give a cheer?  
Drexin: You mean this is where we're all gonna spend the day?  
Stardust : At the circus?  
Ahsoka: Hey, guys, look! They got rides!  
Obi-Wan: Now you're satisfied?  
Alright, everyone inside  
And let's have some fun, okay?

DA+S : Yay!

Stardust : I'm glad, I'm glad  
What a really great time we had  
Did you see those lions and those tigers  
Weren't they neat?  
Obi-Wan: Are you happy now?  
Stardust: We are; thanks a lot  
I'm sorry that we fought  
From now on I'll get along  
Drexin: That's alright, Stardust; I was wrong  
Obi-Wan: Ah that's nice, now come along  
Let's all get in the car.

Stardust :You can take the seat you like  
You're always so gallant  
Drexin: Ah, thank you, Dot, but ladies first  
You take the seat you want  
Obi-Wan: Everybody's happy now  
We've had a real good day  
Und now it's time to go back home  
So let's be on our way.

Stardust: You hit me  
Drexin: No I didn't  
Stardust : Yes you did. Stop it!  
Drexin: No, you stop it  
Stardust : Move your leg  
Drexin: No, you move your leg  
Stardust : You started it  
Drexin: No I didn't, you did  
Stardust: No I didn't, you did  
Drexin: So what?  
Stardust : You always start it!  
Drexin: Don't you cross that line!  
Stardust : You're not the boss of me!  
Drexin: This is where the line is, right here!  
Stardust: Oh yeah? Since when? Get out of my face! I'm the boss here!  
Drexin: Master Kenobi, your Padawan started it! 


End file.
